What Life Throws At Us
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: Edward and his family go snowboarding for spring break where he meets Bella. They meet each other and instantly fall for each other. They expect to have a 1 week fling but what happens when they go back to Forks and see each other? ExB cowritten with mem9
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. So this is my first story and I hope you'll like it.

**Here are the basics about this story**: All the characters are human. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are together and have been for all their life, they are both 45. They have 3 kids, Emmett 19, Edward 18 and Alice 17. Bella Swan 18 lives with her dad Charlie who is the chief of police. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins 18, their parents died when they were younger so they take care of themselves. Emmett and Rosalie are dating and so are Jasper and Alice. They all live in Forks.

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 1**

**Spring Break**

**.Edward. **

Friday. My favorite day of the school week and the beginning of the weekend. The seconds of the clock were moving so slowly. It was 3:29 only 6 more minutes. This weekend was going to be awesome; it is the beginning of our 2 week spring break and we are planning on going snowboarding at . Only 2 more minutes left. Mr. Bradley was talking about some assignment that we have to do once we get back from the break, but all my surroundings were stuck in the back on my head. No one was listening to him, you could hear the papers and the textbooks closing and being put into bags. Everyone was staring at the clock, there was 5 seconds left and the class started to count down.

'5…4…3…2..1' everyone screamed

'Enjoy your spring break class,' said Mr. Bradley 'see you all back here in 2 weeks.'

I stood up and exited the classroom. I was walking towards my locker and saw my sister Alice. She was holding hands and gazing into her boyfriend Jasper's eyes. They stopped right in front of me and started kissing.

I cleared my throat. 'Umm. Alice, do you mind. I don't really wanna see my baby sister makin' out with her boyfriend.'

'Geez, Edward loosen up a bit.' She replied

'Can we just get out of here; I have had enough of this place.'

I shoved everything I needed from my locker into my bag and exited the school into the parking lot towards my silver Volvo. Alice and Jasper were riding together in her Porsche that Carlisle bought her for her sweet 16. I started my car up and headed towards the house. The drive there felt like it took forever while it actually only took 15 minutes. We were leaving tonight for and I was so excited, I love shredding down the hill on my snowboard. Emmett and I race all the time; I usually beat him because he is so big that it slows him down. Speaking of Emmett, he was in the garage finishing packing up the car.

'Eddie, we are leaving in 2 hours. Esme said to make sure you have everything you need for the next two weeks.' Emmett said

'Don't call me that Emmett.' I replied 'And yes I do have everything I need, you already packed all my stuff in the car. So what time is Rosalie coming over?'

Emmett looked down at his watch 'She said around 4:45 so she should be here any minute now'

Emmett continued to pack up the last few things and left space for some of Rosalie's bags. We were bringing a small U-haul with us because Alice had decided she wanted to pack her whole wardrobe with her and anyways none of our cars would fit all of our skis and snowboards plus our baggage. I walked into the house and went over to Esme. She was busy packing up snacks for the ride up there. She looked really busy so I left her alone and went up the 2 flights of stairs into my room. I placed by bag on the floor and hopped onto my bed.

I couldn't wait for the trip. I decided to turn on my stereo to try and pass the time. After 10 minutes I was bored so I decided to have a quick shower before we left. When I came out of the bathroom I saw a pixie figure, who could only be Alice, sneak out of my room. I looked on my bed and found that she had laid clothes out for me. Whenever Alice could she would go through your wardrobe and torture you for hours on how to dress better and more stylish. I really couldn't care less so I got changed in the clothes she laid out.

'EDWARD…ALICE… EMMETT..TIME TO GO.' Carlisle had yelled through the house

'Coming!!' we all said at the same time

I headed down stairs with my iPod and cell phone in hand. Alice and Jasper were in front of me. Alice had changed into what could only be explained as the most colorful dress you would ever see. I don't get how she can be so obsessed with fashion. Emmett and Rose followed behind us as we all piled into the two separate cars. Esme's car had the U-haul attached to it. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie went with her while I drove my Volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back seat. I could already tell this was going to be a looooong ride up. I stared my car and we were on our way with Alice jumping up and down in the back seat with Jasper trying to contain her excitedness.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE. I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO IDEAS SO SEND THEM MY WAY. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME CO-WRITTER EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a lil' shout out to Ajla cause I feel like saying hi so HI… **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 2**

**Moving **

**.Bella. **

I was excited to move to Forks. My parents are divorced and I was living with my Mom. My dad, Charlie, lived in Forks. Two years ago my Mom married Phil and ever since my life has been totally different. My step dad Phil is a minor league baseball player and ever since they got married she would travel with him. I was always left at home alone.

I finally decided that I didn't want to be alone anymore and decided that I would move to Forks where my dad lives for my senior year of high school. I was tired of being left home alone, and on top of that I had always suffered from abandonment issues.

After spending several hours on the flight, with my iPod and Laptop being my only companions, I finally arrived at Sea Tac Airport. Once I had finally gathered all of my belongings, which only really consisted of 3 large suitcases, and my backpack, I made my way out to the place where I was supposed to meet Charlie. I immediately spotted the Forks Police Cruiser, and walked over to it. The police cruiser was an instant reminder that I would have to use the money I brought to buy myself a car, since I would not spend the last semester of my senior year riding to school in the Police Cruiser. Charlie was sitting inside reading a book. When he saw me approaching him he put the book down and got out of the car to help me put my bags in the trunk. He came up to me and gave me an awkward hug

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad"

Charlie and I were both shy people and we never expressed our emotion very much. When all my bags were in the trunk of the car, we set off towards the small town of Forks. Driving through the small town brought back a sense of the past. I remember being happy here with my parents when they were still together.

When Charlie pulled up to the small white house, I instantly recognized it as my old house. Charlie and I got all of my luggage out of the car and led me inside to my room.

"Purple's okay right?"

"Ya, purples great!"

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs if you need anything! Oh! And Bells, you wouldn't happen to know how to cook would you? I mean I can and all but....."

"Yeah, Dad, Trust me I've basically been living alone the past couple years anyways, I'll be down soon, let me just get settled!"

"Thanks Bells, I'll be downstairs watching the game!"

"Okay Dad"

That was probably the longest conversation I've ever had with Charlie. I unpacked and got settle, and soon enough the room looked remotely like me. I had unpacked my classics book collection, some of my CD's, my laptop was sitting on the desk and my clothes were all put away. Satisfied with what I had done, I slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I wasn't the most graceful person.

I looked in the fridge to find something to make for dinner and there really wasn't must of anything, but there was some chicken, so I decided on making chicken pasta. It was simple enough, and I was really too tired to make anything else, but I couldn't tell Charlie that. Once it was done I called my dad in from the living room where he was watching the game.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Ummmm, this is great!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and um I figured you could use a break and a friend of mine owns a cottage up at and he offered it to me for spring break. He said that the hills were great for skiing this time of year."

"Thanks, you know I love to ski!"

"No problem Bells,"

"When are we leaving?"

"Well, I was thinking in the morning, since then you could fit a full week of skiing in before school starts"

"That's sounds good Dad"

After dinner I cleaned up and went up into my room to pack, so much for unpacking, since I was already packing again. Once I was happy with what I packed, and checked it through twice to make sure I had everything I needed. I got ready for bed and went to sleep, but not before thinking how good my life was looking right now, it didn't seem like Charlie was planning to leave me anytime soon! Now all I needed to do was make some friends......

* * *

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a funny story for all you guys. So I was having an ice fight with one of my friends and i was running into the kitchen and i squatted down to hids from her and I ripped my pants. lol. There were like 50 other people there so we duct taped my pants Good Times :P **

**Okay so apparently whenever I want to write the name of the place it doesn't show. It is called Sandy Hills where they are skiing and snowboarding at. **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sandy Hills  
**

**.Edward. **

I can't believe it's only been a week of this pure torture. I can't stand to see any more couples. It seems as though I my being mocked for my fear of commitment. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie even my own parents are mocking me.

We've been here at Sandy Hills for one week, skiing and snowboarding. I feel so alone Emmett and Rosalie are always together and the same goes for Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme. Why is it that when I finally think I've found someone and she goes and cheats on me. Apparently I wasn't good enough for the great Tanya Denali, just last year she eloped with Felix Guard.

**.Bella.**

A week has already passed of spring break. Right now I am in the car with Charlie and we are driving up to Mt. Doc. Charlie had surprised me with a red mini cooper for school. I was so grateful because I wouldn't have to spend all my money I had to buy a car. We had been driving for eight hours when we finally reached .

**.Edward.**

Today when I was going to get something from my car I saw a girl getting something from the trunk of a red mini cooper that was parked in the spot for the cottage beside ours. Almost as if she felt my gaze she turned towards me and her beautiful brown eyes locked with my average emerald green ones. When my eyes finally found the willpower to move away from hers I noticed that she had long mahogany brown hair and a pale complexion. She was absolutely stunning, but with my luck she just had to be taken. Our eyes locked once more before I turned back to head inside our cottage. I had hope that I might actually get the chance to talk and get to know the angel.

**.Bella. **

I was getting my bags from my car when I felt someone looking at me. When I turned around my boring brown eyes locked with a pair of beautiful emerald green ones. When my eyes ventured to see what features accompanied that green eyes I noticed that he had a mess of unkept auburn locks on top of his head, and a pale complexion much like mine. He looked to be about 6'2 and was wearing what looked like a ridiculously expensive clothes. He wore a pair of tan khaki pants and a beige turtleneck. He was absolutely gorgeous.

When I entered the cottage I took the time I had to explore a bit. On the outside the cottage was wood siding and two stories. It had two balconies each on the front of the cottage looking out to the ski runs. At the side of the cottage was door that lead into a kitchen, and family room. The family room was huge with a high ceiling, and lodge like furniture, the kitchen was small but included all the newest appliances. There was a bathroom on the main floor and also a games room that had all the coolest arcade games in it. Then there was a staircase that leads up stairs. At the top of the stairs were two doors, each for a different bedroom. The room that Charlie would be using was beige and was decorated with fishing and hunting design, there was even several plaques that had fish on them. Apparently Charlie's friend liked fishing just about as much as he did. It had one of the two balconies with a muskoka chair on them. The next bedroom obviously belonged to the owner's daughter, it was small and had the other balcony and the room was light blue and the bed had blue and brown geometric designs on it. She loved it. Each room had its own bathroom and closet. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be as bad as she thought…….

Soon Charlie had called her to go and grab something to eat. They went to eat at a restaurant in the village called 'Lucky Cranes.' Charlie per usual ordered steak and a baked potato and Bella ordered a garden salad. All throughout dinner she couldn't stop thinking about the god like creature she had seen earlier today.

"Are you alright Bells?" Charlie asked

I nodded "I am just thinking about skiing and I umm think I might want to go tubing." I lied

"That sounds good. I am going to go ice fishing with a few of my old college buddies tomorrow. I will probably be going out with them a lot while we're here."

I nodded. One thing I remember very clearly about Charlie was his love for fishing Our food came and we spend the rest of dinner in silence. Charlie ordered a medium rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes and corn with gravy over the, I ordered a simple garden salad. I was still thinking of him, so when Charlie stood up and was getting ready to leave I hadn't noticed.

"Bells…Bella… Isabella… ISABELLA SWAN!" he all but yelled at me

That was all it took for me to snap out of my day dream.

"Are you sure you're okay Bells?"

"Yeah dad, I was thinking that I might go shopping after I go skiing tomorrow." Another lie, I hated shopping but it was the first thing that came to my mind and Charlie didn't know any better.

When we got home I walked straight to my room and sat out in the muskoka chair out on the balcony. The chair was facing the open window of the neighbour's house. I still had my thoughts focused on the guy. I think I must be crazy, I don't even know this guy's name, we haven't even talked to each other and I can't seem to get him off my mind. Just as I was about to get up, I took a quick glance at the open window and saw the familiar bronze hair and those unforgettable emerald green eyes staring right back at me……

**.Edward.**

After dinner I had gone out for a quick walk around the street. When I came back I found that everyone else in my family was "occupied" with their significant others. So, I went to my room and listened to music. I could think of nothing else better to do. When I looked up and out the window to the cottage beside ours I noticed that exact pair of brown eyes that I had spent the last several hours dreaming about. It was such a surprise for me to see them that I blinked and still I was staring into the depths of the angels beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **Suggestion?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings  
**

_**.Bella.**_

_Just as I was about to get up, I took a quick glance at the open window and saw the familiar bronze hair and those unforgettable emerald green eyes staring right back at me_

_**

* * *

**_

Our eyes met for a long time, he was the first to look away only to say something.

"Hello, I am Edward, Edward Cullen." He smiled

"Isabella Swan, but all my friends call me Bella."

"Well it is nice to meet you Bella." As he finished saying this he turned around and nodded to someone but I couldn't see who. "Sorry Bella but I got to go. I hope to see you again sometimes soon."

"Okay, bye." When he left out of his room I felt like a piece of me had left with him. It felt really strange. I headed off to bed still thinking of Edward.

I woke up from my dreamless sleep to the sound of snowballs hitting the door of the balcony. I looked at the clock and it read 7:32, I groaned. I could hear Charlie snoring from across the hall so I decided to get up. I headed out onto the balcony and saw Edward. He smiled at me and waved for me to come down. I held up a finger to tell him I'd be there in a few minutes.

I got dressed as fast as I possibly could. I put on my favourite grey sweatpants with a blue long sleeved shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy high pony tail and quickly brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs and slipped on my black snow boots, my white and black Roxy snow jacket and my white mitts.

I ran outside trying not to slip on the ice. Just as I was halfway down the drive way my feet slipped out from under me. I was waiting for the impact of the ground which never came; instead I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward holding me up.

"You should be more careful." He said with a worried tone in his voice "Not that I don't mind catching you but you could hurt yourself."

I blushed a deep red. We were staring into each other's eyes again. He kept holding me and I didn't mind. After a few minutes I stood up out of his hold and faced him.

"Thanks, I can be a little clumsy some times." I said

"No problem" he replied. He looked like he wanted to say something because his mouth kept opening then closing finally he spoke up "So what are your plans today?"

"Nothing much. I just got up here yesterday so I haven't decided anything yet. Charlie, my dad said he was going to go ice fishing with a couple of friends so I'm basically alone."

"Well that's good because then you can hang out with me today." he smiled hopefully

"That sounds good."

We stayed outside for another half an hour, we had countless snow ball fights and we made snow angels. We were lying next to each other after making the perfect snow angels when my stomach started to growl. He looked at me and laughed.

"Oops, I forgot breakfast." We both stood up.

"You can go eat. How about you meet me up at the ski hill at 11 o'clock by the lodge at the top?"

"Sounds good. Do you mind if I get your number?"

"Not at all." We took turns writing our numbers in each other's phones. After that I walked back into the cottage and started getting ready.

_**

* * *

**_

After I finished getting ready I went downstairs I noticed that there was a note from Charlie on the table in the kitchen. It said:

'_Bells, I've gone fishing with the guys! Don't wait up for dinner! And have some fun skiing today! Here's some money for the shopping you wanted to do!'_

I ate a quick breakfast of cereal and went to get all my ski stuff ready. As soon as I was dressed in my brand new _Peak Performance_ Ski suit I went out to the hills, which wasn't a far walk from the cottage we were renting.

I waited in the chairlift line and ended up riding up the hill with a huge man with brown curly hair and his supermodel like girlfriend with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi! What's your name? My name is Emmett!" said the burly man with brown hair

"Oh! Hi! My name is Bella! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, you too! Oh! And this is my girlfriend Rosalie,"

"Hi!" the beautiful blond waved

Then we reached the top and I got off.

"We should ski together sometime!" said Emmett

"Yeah totally, we'll see you soon!"

And with that I walked over to the lodge at the top of the hill with my skies in my hand. I placed my skies on a rack and walked inside the lodge and saw Edward sitting in one of the table. I started making my way towards him.

* * *

**Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. I would like to say a few things. _The skiing part of the chapter is dedicated to call us crazy. I attempted the good skier but its a quick thing. _Any ways the updates might be a little slow for the next month or so because exams. yeah -_- . ~٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶~  
**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Snowplowed  
**

_And with that I walked over to the lodge at the top of the hill with my skies in my hand. I placed my skies on a rack and walked inside the lodge and saw Edward sitting in one of the table. I started making my way towards him._

_**

* * *

**_

.Edward.

I had just got up to the lodge at the top of the hill where I was meeting Bella. I placed my snowboard on the rack and bought two hot chocolates. While I was waiting for Bella I was thinking about this morning when Bella was in my arms. She seemed to fit so perfectly, and her blushed was so perfect. I couldn't stop staring into her perfect brown eyes and she stared into mine. It was like we were meant for each other, everything about her was perfect. I looked up and saw Bella walking towards me.

"Hey" I said "I bought you a hot chocolate"

"Hey, thanks but you didn't need to" she replied

"It was no problem at all" I smiled. We sat in silence for a few seconds when I spoke up "I was thinking we could hit the slopes for an hour or so then we could hang out after is you want." I have no idea what she is going to say but I really hope she wants to hang out.

"That sounds good." She sipped at her hot chocolate. Once we were both finished, I stood up and put my jacket on. I went behind her and helped her with hers. She looked at me with a questioning look; I could tell that she is a stubborn one. "It's the gentlemen thing to do." I explained and she smiled back at me.

When we were outside I headed over to my board and she walked over with me.

"Aren't you going to get your skis?"

"Yep. They're right there." She pointed to the skis right beside my board. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. There was something about Bella that made me forget everything but her.

"So how good are you?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean am I going to have to wait up for you or will I finally have some competition?" I chuckles at her response.

"I think I'll be able to keep up."

I winked at her and she started laughing. Her laugh, it's like a thousand angels singing. It was heavenly. We were at the top of the run, it was a black diamond and people use it for races. I decided I would go first to show off my mad snowboarding skills. I buckled in my Burton bindings and made my way down the hill. I started carving and doing a 180 jump so that I was riding switch. I stopped about half way and fell to my knees so I was facing the top of the hills to watch her go down.

.Bella.

I had just watched Edward go down the run. He looked so smooth, a little khaki but still smooth. He stopped about half was and nodded for me to go. I started down the run. I was starting of just doing some wide turns and I could see the look on his face when he though I was lying about being good. I jumped and did a 180 so I was going down the hill backwards. I had learned that trick when I used to ski race when I was younger. I jumped back around so I was facing forwards and then I did a couple 360's. I was trying to build up speed , once I reached Edward I snowplowed the snow all over him and skied passed him. **(AN: I attempted the good skier. I don't know a lot about skiing trick b/c I'm a woot !! :P )**

I looked back once and he was starting to get up, he was brushing the snow off of him. I couldn't get the giggle that escaped me. I kept going down the hill. The second time I looked he had the most determined look on his face, he was starting to gain on me. I saw that there was a forested section that was roped off. I skied up to it and ducked under it. I didn't look back because I needed to concentrate on not hitting any of the trees. Charlie wouldn't be too happy if I came back with a broken bone.

There was a little clearly which I am guessing not a lot of people knew about because there weren't any human tracks, only a few animal. I was making my way to the other side of it when I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist pulling me to the ground. I landed on top of Edward and then started laughing. He smiled a crooked grin and then joined me in laughing.

We sat there for 5 minutes when it started to snow. I took of my skies and started twirling around with my tongue sticking out like I was a little kid. I could hear him laughing. He was sitting on top of his board, his feet no longer in the bindings. I came over to him and grabbed both of his hands. I felt spark run through my body at his touch but I just ignored it. I pulled him up and let go of him. I started spinning around when my feet came out from under me only to have Edward pick me up bridal style. We started to slowly spin around in the snowfall our faces mere inches apart…..

* * *

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys. Sorry about the wait. I am going to upload another chapter very soon. I am going to be gone for over a month. YEAH SUMMER!! **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 6**

**Almost**

_**.Edward.**_

_I started spinning around when my feet came out from under me only to have Edward pick me up bridal style. We started to slowly spin around in the snowfall our faces mere inches apart…_

_

* * *

  
_

Our faces were so close to each other. 2 inches was all there was, 2 inches were the only things stopping me from the girl of my dreams. I moved my face closer so we were only an inch apart. The seconds that went by felt like hours. She was starting to move in closer when I felt the freezing snow on my neck. I turned around only to get hit by more. A bunch of kids were zooming by on their skies laughing their heads off. I looked over at Bella and noticed her face had turned red. I started to laugh. She looked at me with an evil grin and then she looked at her hands. My eyes followed down to where hers where staring at. Before I could figure out what was happening a snowball hit me directly on my right cheek. I looked at Bella, she looked shocked that she actually hit me and also she looked scared that she might have hurt me.

I brought my hand up to my face and wiped of the snow. I leaned down and grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at her. We had our second show fight of the day. After that we made our way down to the bottom of the hill. We spent another hour skiing together and after we started walking back to our houses.

"So, you want to head into the village? We could stop by this really cool restaurant for dinner, if that is okay with you?" I asked.

"Yes, that sounds good. I have to leave a not for Charlie and then I'm good to go."

"Okay." I replied as we reached her cottage.

"This was a lot of fun." She said "I'll be out in 5 minutes. I'll meet you out here?"

"Yeah." I watched as she walked inside the door. I headed next door to my house. As I walked in I saw Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys. Emmett, are Mom and Dad home? I asked

"Nope. They both went to some couples spa day." replies Emmett.

"Okehh. Can you tell them I won't be here for dinner?"

"Of course Edward." Rosalie said

"So lil' Eddies got a date." Emmett said. I ignored him and went up to my room. I grabbed an Emerald button down and a pair of dark wash blue jeans. I grabbed my wallet and phone and put them in my pocket. I put on my jacket and made my way down the stairs and out the house. I sat on one of the muskoka chairs on the porch outside Bella's house.

**.Bella.**

I made my way into the house. I grabbed a pad out of paper and a pen and wrote to Charlie: 'Hey Dad. I'm going into the village to do some shopping. I won't be back 'til later so don't wait up. ~Bella.' I quickly brushed my hair and placed it into a messy bun. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey and white long sleeved shirt and put them on. I grabbed my phone and some of the money Charlie left me and put it into my pocket. I put on my boots and coat and opened the door. I saw Edward sitting on one of the muskoka chairs. He smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm already to go." I said. I held my hand out for him. He grabbed a hold of it and he stood up we took off walking hand in hand to the village.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I won't be updating for a while. hope you enjoy these chapters!!! **

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 7**

**Village**

_**.Bella.**_

_I held my hand out for him. He grabbed a hold of it and he stood up we took off walking hand in hand to the village._

_

* * *

  
_

It took us 15 minutes to walk into the village. We were still holding hands and the occasional person would stare at us. I would end up blushing and tensing up. Edward would lightly squeeze my hand and then I would ease up. The town had a bunch of restaurants. Most of them weren't too fancy but there was one that was and we went to it. It was called 'La Tratoria Italiano'. We were waiting at the front when the hostess came. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward and I felt an urge in me that I never felt before.

"Here's your table sir. If you need anything, anything at all feel free to ask me." She said. She smiled at him and then winked. Edward just nodded and walked away.

"Wow!" I said

"Wow what?" he asked

"Well it was just, that girl was so totally throwing herself all over you."

"I didn't notice." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I have something much better to look at then that girl." He winked at me and I blushed and looked down to stare at the table. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love your blush."

"So, Italian. How'd you know I love Italian?"

"Well, if you must ask I am a mind reader." He replied. I laughed at his response. I hadn't even noticed when the waiter came up to our table.

"Hello, may I take your orders please?" he asked

"I'll have a cheese pizza with an iced tea please." Edward ordered and the waiter nodded.

"Can I have the mushroom ravioli with a root beer." The waiter nodded and went off into the kitchen. The rest of dinner went by quickly. The ravioli was cooked to perfection and the cheese pizza was good too.

Edward and I were walking around in the village when he saw a professional photographer trying to advertise his business so he was doing free photos. Edward insisted we take a picture together so I agreed. The picture was taken in the snowfall with the light up mountain in the background. Edward was standing behind me with his arms around me. We each got a copy of the picture.

For desert we grabbed some maple taffy on snow. The village has a bunch of stores that we were by. There are a lot of clothing and sports stores along with coffee shops, a book store and a sports collector's store.

"Do you mind if I step into the sports store?" he asked me

"No, not at all. I was planning on grabbing a few books anyways. I'll meet you out here in 15 minutes." He nodded and we parted into our separate directions.

The book store was huge but there weren't many people in it. I was making my way over to the Jane Austen books when a short pixie-like girl came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice! And this is my boyfriend Jasper." She said. Alice was short and she had short black spiky hair.

"How ya'll doin'?" Jasper asked. Jasper was taller. He has dirty blonde hair and talked in a southern accent.

"I'm good, and my name is Bella."

"We'll nice to meet you Bella." Alice said.

"It was." I replied. I looked at my watch and realized that 15 minutes had gone up. " I have to get going my friend is waiting for me outside."

"Alright, Bye Bella." Alice said

"Bye." Jasper added. I walked out of the store and was met by Edward.

"Hey Bella. How was the book store?" he asked

"It was good. I met some people, they were nice. How was your store?"

"That's cool. The sport's collectors store was great, there was a lot of cool stuff in there. Are you ready to head back?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to our cottages. When we were at my door we paused. Edward turned so that we were standing facing each other.

"There is something I have been wanting to so. Stay still." Edward started to lean in closer to me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted slightly. He kept leaning closer to me; it felt like forever when our lips finally touched. He moved his hands so they were around my waist and my hand went up to his neck. I pulled him closer our lips started moving more aggressively. It took all the strength I had in me but I pulled away. It was late and I was tired.

"Good night Edward." I kissed him quickly on the lips before turning around into the house.

"Good night Bella." He replied.

I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. Charlie's snores filled the hallway so I knew he was home and asleep. I got undressed and ready for bed. On my way out of the bathroom I saw Edward at his window. I blew him a kiss and made my way over to my bed. This has been one of the best days ever.

* * *

**Review Review review**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. So I know I said I wouldn;t have any chapters up for a month but I was in the car for a long time today and I wrote two chapters YEAH...so the second chapter should be up soon..

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner**

_**.Bella.**_

We had been at the cottage for 5 days now. The second day we got here I hung out with Edward. We spent the day skiing together and then we spend the night together in the village. When we arrived home he kissed me goodnight. Charlie and I have to go back to Forks in 2 days and I haven't heard from Edward in 3 days. I sent him a few texts and I called him a couple times. I haven't even seen anybody in their cottage.

I was sitting on my computer writing an e-mail to my mother Renee. I told her all about the trip and how I go skiing every day. I didn't mention to her anything about Edward. After I hit send I got ready for the day. I got all of my snow stuff on for skiing and I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I looked to Edward's cottage and saw him getting out of his silver Volvo. He looked exhausted. He went over to his trunk and brought out a bag. He looked over at me and smiled. He put his bag down and walked over to me.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry I have been gone so long. My parent's friends invited us over to their cottage for a few days and my phone died and my charger is here. I was about to respond to your text message." He explained.

"Ohh... That's okay. Sounds like fun." I replied.

"So you want to hang out tonight? You can come over here and I could cook us some dinner. My family is still at our friend's cottage and they aren't coming back."

"That sounds good."

"Alright, well can you be here for six?" I nodded. I left to go into my red mini and I drove to the mountains. I got a few runs in.

**.Edward. **

I was completely fed up with Jessica. She has a cottage next door to Dr. Rusts', Carlisle's friends. We have spent the last three days at his cottage. I had gotten a text from Bella and I was so happy, right when I was about to send my reply my phone battery died. I spent 20 minutes looking for my charger before I realized it was in my room at the cottage. I felt bad, maybe she thought I was ignoring her, after all I kiss her and then leave without even telling her.

Jessica has been following me around since the minute we stepped into 's cottage. After Emmett Jasper and I went to the batting cages Jessica was waiting at the front door. Back in Forks Jessica sat down next to me at lunch and she has got it into her t mind that we are going out.

"Hey Eddie!" Jessica said in her annoying voice

"It's Edward." I replied bluntly "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you Eddiekins." She said. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing behind me. I ignored all of them and walked pass Jessica into the cottage. I stopped over by Esme to ask her a question.

"Hey mom, I think I'm going to head back to our cottage. I want to hit the slopes a few more times before we leave tomorrow." I told her

"Okay Edward. We'll see you back in Forks later tomorrow." She said. I hugged her and went upstairs to pack my bags. Once I got into my Volvo I turned on my stereo. I put on Debussy's Claire de Lune. I decided that I was going to ask Bella over to my cottage for dinner. I

I arrived back at my cottage and pulled into the driveway where I saw Bella. I stopped by and asked her over to dinner tonight, she agreed. I have 6 hours to get ready. I decided to make lasagna.

I took out the tomato sauce and the pasta. I got a dish out. I boiled some water in a pot and put the pasta into it to soften it up. I placed some tomato sauce in to the pan. I took out the cheese and grater. I took our some ground beef and seared it. I mixed the ground beef into the tomato sauced. I placed a layer of pasta then meat sauce, a layer of cheese and then another layer of pasta. I continued the pattern until it filled up the dish. I added a layer of cheese to the top and set the oven. I have 4 hours until Bella gets here. I cleaned up the dishes and set the table for 2. I watched some TV and took a short nap. My alarm went off at 4:30 so I put the lasagna into the oven.

I made my way upstairs to my room. I had a shower and got changed into a pair of jeans and a white striped long sleeved button up shirt. I tried to mess with my hair to make it more presentable but it was still its usually untamable mess. I looked out the window and saw Bella in her room. I went downstairs and watched some television until Bella came.

**.Bella. **

After spending 4 and a half hours on the slopes I decided to go back to the cottage and get ready for dinner at Edwards'. Charlie had told me that he wouldn't be home tonight because he was spending the night out on the ice with his buddies. We are leaving to Forks the day after tomorrow.

When I was upstairs I had a shower and decided to blow dry my hair because t I still had an hour until I had to be there. After my hair was dry I curled it into loose curls. I put on my favourite pair of low cut jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I found my Arizona High School hoodie and put it on. I applied a touch of natural looking make up. I sucked at fashion, but I admit I do look pretty good tonight. I usually just grab the first thing in sight. I looked at the clock and it read 5:56 so I grabbed my keys and cell phone and headed over to Edward's.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter for a month or so...

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 9**

**Presents**

_**.Bella.**_

I walked across the snow over to Edward's. When I reached his door I knocked. I felt nervous. I saw Edward's click off the flat screen and then stand up over to the door. When he opened the door he smiled and took my hand. He brought it to his mouth and placed a quick kiss on it.

" I hope you like lasagna." He said

"Lasagna is actually one of my favourite foods."

"Well that's good." He said "I hope you're hungry because I made loads of lasagna." We walked over to the kitchen table. It was decorated with a white table cloth and had a candle. The lights were dimmed and there was Debussy playing in the background. I took of my sweater and placed it on the couch.

"You can sit down at the table and I'll bring the lasagna over." He said.

"Okay." I sat down. Edward came out a few seconds later with 2 plates full of lasagna. He set out two champagne glasses and filled then with sparkling apple juice. He set the plates down one in front on me then one in front of him. I took a bite.

"Wow. This lasagna is the best I've ever had." I said with a smile.

"Thanks. My mother, Esme makes sure I know how to cook at least 6 proper meals." Edward responded

"She's a smart woman. So how was your friend's cottage?" I asked

"It was good. Doctor Rust is a good friend of my dad's. There is this girl Jessica she liked to follow me around." He said. I laughed at his statement. "She lives next door to them and she goes to my high school. She sat with me once at lunch and has it in her head that we are going out." This made me laugh even louder. "It's not funny Bella. She's like my own personal stalker." When Edward said that I couldn't control my laughter anymore and I snorted and then I blushed. This sent Edward into hysterias.

After dinner was done I helped Edward clean up. We had spent the night talking about what we wanted to do when we were older. Edward said that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a surgeon. When he asked me I told him that I had no idea but I had thought about being a nurse in the pediatric unit but I wasn't that good around blood. He laughed at that. I also told him I might want to be a chef. Once we finished the dishes I saw the piano.

"Hey Edward, do you play the piano?" he nodded "Can you play for me?"

"Of course." He replied. He kissed my hand then let go of it. He made his way towards the piano. He stretched his fingers out and started playing. The lullaby was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I sat next to him on the bench. He looked over at me and smiled, not even missing a note. He looked so calm. I laid my head on his shoulder. He continued playing for a few more minutes.

"That was beautiful." I said.

"Really. Thanks. You want to know my inspiration?"

"You wrote that! That's incredible. What was your inspiration?"

"You were. I write songs for the piano. This song made me think of you, it's your lullaby." He reached into his pocket. "I made this for you." He handed me a cd. "I wrote all of the songs on here. Your lullaby is the first song." Tears started to collect in my eyes. I opened the CD case and it said 'To: Bella Love: Edward'. I looked at the song list and the first was titled Bella's Lullaby. I couldn't control my tears, one of them slipped out.

"Thank You." I told him. He brought his hand up to my face and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. I smiled at him and then looked down to his lips and mine parted slightly. We were moving closer to each other. His lips came crashing down onto mine. Our kiss started out sweet then his tongue trailed on my bottom lip begging for entrance that I granted him. My hands went into his hair and his were playing with the hem of my shirt. Out tongue battled for dominance. I gave it to Edward and he explored my mouth with his tongue. Finally we pulled apart for our much needed breathe of oxygen.

Edward placed a quick kiss on my lips and got up. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it. He walked us over to the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Umm. Can we watch the Bourne Ultimatum?" Edward placed the DVD in. He came and lied down on the couch behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head in the crook of his neck. About 10 minutes into the movie we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hey guys sorry I haven't written for so long busy summer and now school is starting. My uploader thingy wasn't working for the past week so i couldn't post it. I would like to hear some ideas from you guys so that I know where I should make the story go so please send me some reviews. This chapter is more of a filler so stay tuned and check out where it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters.. **

**Chapter 10**

**Leaving**

_**.Edward.**_

I woke up cold with an ache in my neck and the sound of Bella breathing right beside me. I looked at my watch and it read 2:38 a.m. I decided that if we stayed any longer on the couch then tomorrow I would pay for it with a sore neck. I ever so carefully moved out from under Bella and picked her up. I made my way up the stairs and carried her down the hall into my room. I placed her on my bed and tucked her in.

"Edward," she mumbled. "Stay." I layed down next to Bella and immediately fell asleep.

**.Bella.**

The sun was shining through the window right into my eyes, my watch read 8:30. When I started to sit up in bed that was when I first realized that there was a pair of arms around me. I was scared until I remembered the details of last night; I had fallen asleep on the couch with Edward while we were watching the movie. Next to me Edward was sound asleep; I wiggled out of his arms and made my way to his bathroom. I made my way back into his room and found him sitting up on his bed running his fingers through his hair. I made my way over to him.

"Good morning Edward." I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips. I was sad because I knew that today Charlie and I would be leaving to go back to Forks and I wouldn't see Edward again.

"Morning." He replied. "Do you want any breakfast Bella?"

I looked out his window and over to my room. "I don't think I can, I'm really sorry but I really need to get back so I can pack. I'm leaving at 12 today to go back home and I need to get back before my dad realizes that I'm gone." I told him. He responded with a quick kiss and then we made our way down to the living room where I grabbed my sweater and the CD that Edward had made me. I was about to open the door when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Bella, I want you to know that you're a really awesome person and I am going to miss you so much. Call or text me whenever you get the chance."

"I will Edward. Thank you so much for dinner last night and I really love the song you made for me. I will always remember you." I leaned towards Edward and our lips found each other, our kiss was slow and sweet, it was the perfect way to say good bye. When we broke apart for our much needed breathe Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help the tears that came into my eyes. When they started running down my cheek Edward wiped them off.

"Bye Bella." He said.

"Good bye Edward." With that I made my way outside and crossed the lawn over to the cottage. I went upstairs into my room and hopped into the shower. I cried for a good 20 minutes when I finally decided it was time to get out and start packing up.

By the time all my stuff was packed and Charlie had finished loading the car it was 12:12. I had made some sandwiches for the ride back to Forks. I hopped into the driver's seat of my mini cooper while Charlie went to the passenger seat and I started the car. I looked in the rear view mirror and I saw Edward looking out the front window of his cottage. I started driving off and gave him a small smile which he couldn't see. I don't know how a guy I knew for only a week could have such an effect in me. I knew I would probably never see him again in my life but I couldn't help feeling that we would meet again sometime soon.

**.Edward.**

As I watched Bella leave I couldn't help feel like a piece of me was leaving also. We barely know each other but I can't help but think about her every moment of my day. I was expected to be home tomorrow and then the day after school would start up again.

I went up to my room and grabbed my bag of clothes and walked back downstairs with it. I put it into the trunk of my Volvo and then made my way back inside. It was 12:45 so I made myself some lunch. I decided I would get a couple hours of snowboarding in and then go to bed early and have an early start tomorrow morning.

_

I left the cottage at 6:45 in the morning and made it back to Forks at 1:30. I stopped for lunch at McDonalds. Soon after I arrived at my house.

"MOM. DAD. I'm home!" I yelled. My mom came out from the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Hey Edward. Alice and Rose went shopping and your dad and I were just heading out for a fundraiser event for the new surgical wing at the hospital. We should be back just passed midnight. So don't wait up for us because you need your rest for school tomorrow."

"Okay mom. Have fun." I went over to the TV room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo on the XBOX 360. They were so into the game that they didn't notice me come in. Jasper was beating Emmett and there was 3 minutes left in the game. I went to sit on the couch and started thinking about Bella and what she was doing now. I was so deep into thought that I didn't hear Emmett and Jasper finish their game or when they asked me what was wrong.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled out and I came back to reality. "Geesh, I was calling you for a little while there and you didn't answer. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Somewhat." I replied.

"Come on Edward tell us what's wrong." Jasper always had a way of making you feel better about things so I felt like I could open up to him. So I started telling Jasper and Emmett the whole story about Bella.

"So that's why you were so excited to leave dad's friend's cottage, to be with Bella." Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes. I really like Bella and I'm going to miss her, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I can't wait until school starts then I can distract myself with school work." I told them.

Jasper replied, "Well Edward you know we're always here for you no matter what." I felt a little better after talking to Jasper and Emmett but I still missed Bella a whole lot and hoped we would see each other again soon.

* * *

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Thanks guys for the reviews.. SO since school is starting I'm going to try and update at least once every week sometimes more or less depends on how much work I have. **

**ENJOY**

**Okay so in this story Alice is in grade 10. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper are in grade 11 and Emmett is in grade 12. Bella joins Forks High school in March near the end of grade 11.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 11**

**Forks High **

_**.Bella.**_

I woke up at 6:45 in the morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off. Today was my first day at Forks High School and it started at 9. I reluctantly jumped out of bed and made my way towards the shower. As I got out of the shower I wrapped the towel around my body and then toweled dried my hair before wrapping the towel around my head. I made my way to my bedroom where I picked out skinny jeans and a rolling stones band t-shirt. When I made my way back to the bathroom after getting dressed I brushed and blow dried my hair. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and left my bangs out and I curled the half that down. I added a touch of natural looking make up and made my way downstairs. I grabbed some Lucky Charms and poured a bowl of cereal and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Bells." Charlie said while walking down the stairs.

"Good morning dad." I replied.

"I have to go to work. I'll be home around 9 tonight." I nodded and he made his way to his car. Once I finished breakfast I cleaned up and grabbed my backpack. I made my way outside and into my mini cooper and started my drive to school. After a 10 minute drive I was pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School. I got out of my car with my bag and locked it while heading to the main office to get my schedule for the day. Not a lot of kids were at school yet because it was only 8:30 and it was still early.

As I walk into the office I see an older looking lady sitting behind the desk. The name on the desk read Mrs. Petunia Charles.

"Hello, I'm Bella or Isabella Swan; I was told I needed to be here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes, Isabella, we have been waiting for you." She said while handing me my schedule. "If you need anything you can ask any of us."

"Thank-you." I told her as I walked out of the door. My first class was English then history, math then lunch, guidance, gym and science. I was looking down at my schedule so I didn't realize when I was about to bump into a large man. I looked up and recognized the guy and his blond girl friend by his side; he was the one from the chair lift. He must have recognized me because he gave me a guy.

"Hey." He said in his booming voice. "I remember you; you were on the chairlift with us when we went snowboarding. Bella right." I nodded.

"Yepp. You're Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett smiled

"You can call me Rose." She added. "We better get going class is about to start. We'll see you again soon Bella. Bye." She waved and then they walked off together hand in hand.

The morning classes went by quite fast and boring. Most of the teachers would just announce that there was a new kid and leave it but my math teacher Mrs. Darren made me stand up at the front of the class and introduce myself. After math was over I made my way walking to my locker when a boy came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Mike you must be Isabella. It's nice to meet you." He told me. He was tall but had a little extra weight on him.

"It's just Bella." I told him. I was looking for a way out when I saw a girl from my English and history class waving me over. "I got to go." I headed over to the girl.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica we are in the same English and history class. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"That would be great." I responded. Once we were inside the cafeteria I bought a salad and an apple juice and sat down with Jessica at a table with the Mike kid and a bunch of other kids whose names I don't remember. Just when I was about to zone out again I saw a flash of bronze hair exiting the cafeteria and it make my heart race. Jessica must have noticed that I wasn't paying attention so she followed my gaze to a table.

"Those are the Cullen's' and the Hales'." She told me. "There is Emmett and Rose; he's the big guy with the blonde supermodel. Jasper and Alice, she is the short one and he always looks so serious." I recognized Jasper and Alice also from the book store in the village. I nodded at Jessica and excused myself. I made my way over to their table.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed. Jasper and Alice looked up at me.

"Hi Emmett, Rose." When I said that Alice bolted out of her chair and gave me a hug. "Hi Alice." Rose looked at me in a strange way. "I met Alice and Jasper in a book store at the mountains." She nodded in understanding. "So how do you guys all know each other?" I asked.

"Well Emmett here is my big brother, Jasper is my boyfriend and Rose is his twin sister." Alice told me.

"That's cool." The bell rang.

"Hey Bella." Alice said. "You should come over to our house tonight we can watch a few movies."

"That would be cool." I gave Alice my phone to put her number and address in.

"Be there at 6." She told me and we all said our good bye's. I was making my way over to my guidance class where I saw the familiar bronze head, I walked closer when I realized that he was kissing some dirty blonde bimbo. I cleared my throat and Edward looked up at me, his eyes seemed to widen.

"You guys are blocking the door." I said trying to fight back the tears that were coming to my eyes. Once they moved I made my way inside, I could hear Edward try and say something to me but I just kept walking. I knew it was stupid to think that Edward didn't have a girl friend back home but I assumed that since he never mentioned anyone that he wouldn't actually have a girl friend. He shouldn't have led me on it was unfair to me and to his girl friend. At this moment in time I am so angry at Edward.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

AN. Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews.. I hope you like it.. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. **

**Chapter 12**

**Popcorn**

_**.Edward.**_

The first day back to school after the break is always so boring. I can't stop thinking of Bella, through all my morning classes and I swear I even saw her once roaming through the halls. I got let out of English early so I went to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat so that I could get a head start on my History project. I went into the computer room and worked on gathering some research. At 12:55 I moved my research onto my USB key and packed my bags to get ready for guidance. Right before I reached my classroom my books fell out of my backpack. I leaned down and picked them up and stuffed them back into my bag. When I turned around to walked into the classroom I was blind sighted by Tanya Denali cornering me and then she started to kiss me. Tanya always had an obsession with me and no matter how many times I would tell her no she would just keep coming back. I heard a coughed and looked over and saw Bella. I couldn't believe my eyes, what was Bella doing in Forks. I pushed Tanya away from me and she fell onto the floor. Bella looked close to tears and my heart ripped in two just thinking I was the cause of them.

"Bella!" I said, but it was too late she was already in class and in her seat at the back of the class room. Mr. Xavier started talking and introduced Bella quickly to the rest of the class. I took my seat one rows up from Bella. I would glance at her but when ever our eyes caught she would look away.

I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and started to write on it.

'I can explain' I tossed it back to her.

'Explain what. You were obviously just spending time with your girl friend.' She replied back.

'Bella she's not my girlfriend.' I wrote but never had the chance to pass it to her because the bell rang and class was finished. Bella got up faster than I have ever seen anyone move and she ran out the door. I gathered up my stuff and put it into my bag. I made my way over to my locker and grabbed out my gym clothes and headed to the change rooms.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett don't call me that, I'm going to be late for gym I'll see you at home." I walked to the change rooms and got ready for gym. I looked around and noticed that Bella was also in the same class but she was socializing with Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Eric and Tyler. I made my way over to Jasper and talked to him.

.Bella.

Gym went by quickly and surprisingly without much incident, besides the ball Mike took to the back of his head by me no one else was injured. I noticed Edward would look around at me but whenever I would catch his eye I would look away. I felt bad that I was treating Edward so harsh so I decided ext time he comes to talk to me I would let him talk.

I was a few minutes late to science because it took me longer to change out of my clothes than expected. As I walked in Mr. Bradley introduced me to the whole class and I gave a little wave.

"Isabella, I guess you can take the only empty seat next to Edward." Mr. Bradley told me. I made my way over to Edward and he was looking at me with a slight smile. I couldn't help it, so I smiled back at him.

"Hey Bella." He whispered in my ear as I was sitting down.

"Hi Edward." I told him.

"Bella, I need to talk to you tonight, to explain, it's not what you think. I'll call you later on tonight." I nodded at that and then paid attention to Mr. Bradley.

It was 5:45 and I was in my mini cooper on the way to Alice's house. I had made a quick dinner for me and Charlie and left a note for him telling him I was going to be out for the night. The roads leading up to it were confusing; her house was in the forest in the middle of nowhere. It was very beautiful and huge there was a ton of glass and it was made out of white stone. There was a 6 car garage and a pool.

I went up to the front door and knocked, Alice answered with Rose and she showed me around the house.

On the first floor as you walked in to the right was the dining room and then the kitchen. They had an indoor pool that connected to one outside. There was a study across from the front door, a TV room and a living room to the left as you walked in. The house was beautifully decorated in a modern style.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella." A young, bright looking woman told me. "I'm Esme, Alice's mother and this is my husband Carlisle." She said while looking at the man next to her. He had blonde hair and had a lab coat on I am guessing he was a doctor at the hospital. I would probably be seeing a lot of him around with my clumsiness.

"Hello." I replied.

"Well we'll see you later Bella, I have to go to work." Carlisle said.

"Come on Bella we'll go pick out a movie for us to watch tonight." Alice said. We made our way up the stairs Alice quickly showed me the games room and pointed out the guest room, her parents' room and her two brothers' rooms. Once I was inside Alice's room she had a pile of movies stacked on the bed. Her room was nice and her closet was huge. I looked into it and it had more clothes in it then you could ever imagine. It ran the width of her room and there was a full length mirror in it.

"WOW." Was all I could say about it. "Your house is amazing."

"Thanks." Alice said. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I looked down at the pile and my face light up.

"X-MEN!!!" I told her.

"Wow Emmett is really going to love you Bella." Rose said. "That is his all time favourite movie." We made our way back downstairs to the TV room where there were 2 couches. Emmett and Rose took one and Japer and Alice sat on the floor so I took the other one. They started the movie.

"Hey guys." I whispered about half way through the movie. "I need to pee."

"Bella, grab some popcorn in the kitchen cupboard." Emmett asked.

"Alright." I walked out of the TV room and made my way to the bathroom. I went into the kitchen and gragged the popcorn from the cupboard. I turned around and bumped into someone. I was about to fall to the ground when I felt two very familiar arms holding me up.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey My lovely reader,

Thank you all for being so patient with this story I know I haven't updated in so long but I am going to be starting it up again. School has been a bitch and so much work to do.

ALSO

I was wondering if anyone was interesting in writing a joined story with me?I am interested in writing a normal story or a crossover fanfiction.

You can message me or review to say if you're interested.

I can write stories for:

Bones

Flashpoint

Grey's Anatomy

House

Private Practice

ER

CSI Miami

CSI

The Listener

NCIS

NCIS Los Angeles

Twilight

Thanks,

.94


End file.
